En équilibre
by Maneeya
Summary: Retrouvez les filles du Rock pour quelques drama supplémentaires. Vignettes courtes et souvent mignonnes.
1. Nominée

**Nominée**

Lauren se saisit du bouquet et de son sac de sport. Elle était survoltée du fait de l'annonce de sa nomination et son père voulait fêter ça avec tout le monde.

La joie le rendait généreux. Tout le monde. Il lui semblait important que Jake soit présent. Elle rougit rien que d'émettre cette idée.

Pff déjà que ces copines imaginaient des choses si son père et Summer s'y mettaient...

— Félicitations Tanner, je vais peut-être te devoir un baiser.

Un furieux sourire lui vint au visage. Face à son geste de se saisir de son sac par galanterie, elle lui donna son bouquet.

— C'est plus que sûr !

Lauren pensa à comment lui présenter les choses. Il attendait patiemment, sentant qu'elle se préparait.

— Tu es libre ce soir ? On va fêter les nominations et..., elle voulait pas mais elle lâcha : je tiens à ce que tu sois là.

Il allait lui foutre la honte, la faire sortir de ses gonds ou pire la faire rougir. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette vulnérabilité.

Ce truc qu'elle avait toujours fui comme la peste et qui avait fini par l'avoir grâce à la maladie. N'ayant pas envie de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs, la belle blonde saisit le bras de son ami.

Il ne parut pas trop étonné. Quand Lauren l'entendit accepter son invitation, elle ignora la suite. Elle était déjà en train de prévoir sa tenue de soirée.

Elle pensa porter cette robe rose pâle qui lui faisait des gros seins sans aucun décolleté. Mmh, très bon choix. Et elle voulait mettre ses bottines en daim !

— Tu m'écoutes Tanner ?

La gymnaste lui sourit avec innocence et provocation. Mais ce n'était pas de la drague.

* * *

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du défi des mini-fandoms de la Gazette avec comme thème "bouquet"._


	2. Miséricorde

**Miséricorde**

Austin se retint de frapper sa tête contre le mur. Il n'avait pas apporté de costume et maintenant il allait devoir passer un soirée au restaurant en T-shirt devant les parents de Kaylie.

Hors de question.

Il prévint sa petite-amie qu'il allait s'acheter au moins une chemise. Il refusa qu'elle l'accompagne préférant qu'elle se repose après cette journée de fou.

Il faisait tâche de toute façon – ce n'était pas qu'une question de mise. Jake ou Ringo n'était pas des adeptes du costume non plus. Mais il se sentait encore coupable et même si Kaylie et lui n'en avaient pas discuté, il savait qu'il était vain d'espérer reprendre leur relation comme avant sa bêtise.

Il aurait dû la soutenir 1000 fois plus.

Finalement, il se rendit compte que ceux qui n'étaient pas du Centre ne savaient même pas que Kaylie et lui avaient rompu ; ils buvaient leur vin sans animosité.

En regardant son ex-petite-amie, il espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas poussée à se faire du mal.

Une tension inconnue s'empara de lui, c'était étrange et désagréable.

Il la regarda, elle et son grand sourire. Quand elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil son sourire s'adoucit. Et un air timide apparut.

Où était passée la grande effrontée ?

Malgré toutes ses incertitudes et sa honte tenace, Austin décida qu'il exigerait rien. Après tout Kaylie avait passé trois semaines horribles après son accès de rage mesquine sans se laisser abattre. Il prendrait exemple sur elle. Il serait digne d'elle, de sa générosité, de sa patience.

Et il arrêterait d'être un gros con, il était trop vieux pour cela de toute façon.

* * *

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du défi des mini-fandoms de la Gazette avec comme thème "échanson"._


	3. Aveu

**Aveu**

Payson restait désespéramment collée à son petit-ami. Du coup, Lauren ne pouvait plus échapper à Jake.

Après avoir regardé deux films, ils décidèrent d'aller grignoter. Le lutteur lui jetait des regards bouillants comme s'il savait exactement à quoi elle jouait. Elle pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas répondre à ses provocations. Se tenait à distance pour ne pas le frôler par inadvertance. Et il lui souriait avec insolence, insensible.

L'idée qu'il ait pu avoir le même genre de flirt avec d'autres lui traversa l'esprit. Elle refoula la grimace que cela provoquait, plongea sa cuillère dans sa tasse et mangea un bout de gâteau.

Et en plus il savait cuisiner !

Pour la mille-et-unième fois, elle le fusilla du regard. Appuyé sur la cuisinière, il pencha la tête le regard fixe.

Bien sûr elle lui plaisait. Lauren n'était pas sotte. Mais le fait qu'il soit dans sa maison à Boulder n'arrangeait rien. Ces lieux étaient les garants de ses pires souvenirs, de ses pires actions et elle frémissait en pensant que lorsque Jake en aurait connaissance, il fuirait loin d'elle. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne croirait aucun de ses mots d'amour sans cela. Lauren était peut-être manipulatrice, elle en restait plus vraie que nature.

— Qu'est-ce que tu hésites à me dire Tanner ?

Elle décida de commencer par le pire − s'il voulait fuir, il pourrait toujours s'enfuir à moto dans la nuit.

— Un jour Payson a embrassé notre coach, la scène a été filmée. (Jake fronçait les sourcils, se retenant d'intervenir.) J'ai fait un montage et je l'ai envoyé à la fédération.

Il haussa un sourcil. Ouvrit la bouche. Ne dit rien.

— Payson a vécu un enfer. Sacha aussi. J'ai pensé que si j'arrivais à éloigner Sacha, Summer redeviendrait ma mère.

Cette partie ne lui était pas complètement inconnue ; il acquiesça.

* * *

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof avec comme thème "frapper" et le défi des mini-fandoms de la Gazette avec comme thème "cuisinière"._


	4. Bientôt

**Bientôt**

— Tu ne dis rien, remarqua Lauren qui sentait la pression s'accumuler.

Quand il remarqua son état de nervosité, il avança vers elle en deux pas vifs. Il s'assit à ses côtés et saisit son visage sans prendre de gants. Il était pressant, délicieusement.

— J'ai tellement hâte de gagner cette fichue médaille et pouvoir enfin t'embrasser, révéla-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle essayait d'acquiescer mais rien de concluant. Elle l'agrippa, peu sûre d'elle pour une fois.

— Je pensais pas que savoir que je suis horrible te donnerait de telle envie...

Il rit tout bas. S'approchant encore si possible.

— T'es pas horrible. T'as fait des erreurs et j'ai bien l'impression que tu les as corrigées comme une cheffe. Tu es honnête, sexy, désarmante, volontaire et tellement douée.

À chaque compliment, son cœur faisait un bon. Comme si tout cela était impossible. Comme si c'était un rêve parce que rien ne pouvait être si parfait. Pourtant elle n'aurait jamais rêvé de ça. Une part d'elle avait toujours l'impression que Jake la voyait comme la belle blonde à la pointe de la mode. Pour une fois, c'était délicieux de se tromper.

Ils finirent leur en-cas et remontèrent pour dormir. Payson n'avait toujours pas rejoins sa chambre. En pensant à la façon dont elle avait pu sauter sur ses anciens petits-amis, elle se fustigea d'être aussi gênée. Elle se lança :

— Tu peux venir dans ma chambre mais on fera couette à part.

Jake lui offrit un de ses sourires lumineux accompagné d'une nouvelle vanne sur sa « mariabilité ». Elle lui renvoya l'ascenseur avec humeur. Elle se sentait de nouveau bien à ses côtés.

* * *

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du défi des mini-fandoms de la Gazette avec comme thème "gants"._


	5. Orage

**Orage**

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à tes parents pour notre rupture ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

— Vous veniez de sympathiser avec mon père et puis je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il allait me dire. C'était plus simple de rien dire.

L'homme se demanda si un jour, il cesserait de se sentir coupable. Si elle lui pardonnait vraiment tout. Elle s'en rendit compte avec son regard orageux perdu et fixé sur une vignette magnétique du réfrigérateur.

— Austin, c'est du passé. J'ai beaucoup souffert mais je me suis pas laissée abattre.

Elle inspira et sembla prendre une décision. Un de ses petits mouvements de tête fit tressauter sa queue de cheval et elle releva les yeux vers lui.

— J'ai compris que tu m'avais dit tout ça parce que tu étais déçu. Alors je suis allé à ta chambre pour faire la paix : il n'y avait que cette boîte où tu avais mis... tout ce dont tu ne voulais pas. (Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, sans lui permettre de la prendre dans ses bras.) J'ai pas compris pourquoi tu voulais que tout ça me revienne, c'était tellement mesquin. Tu aurais autant pu tout jeter mais tu as préféré...

— Être cruel ? proposa Austin touché par ses aveux.

Elle n'avait pas du tout abordé cette boîte depuis la retrouvaille. Il avait pensé à lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait de tout ça − une part de lui voulait tout récupérer − mais il ne méritait pas. Kaylie hocha la tête et il suffit avec attendrissement le mouvement de ses cheveux.

— Oui, je me dis maintenant que ça a pas du être facile de me supporter quand j'étais malade.

— Kaylie, ma puce, c'est pas du tout pareil.

— Tu es sûr ? Moi aussi j'ai prononcé des paroles blessantes pour me débarrasser de toi − je me suis servie de tes sentiments contre toi.

Ils s'enlacèrent.


End file.
